


The Announcement

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It no longer mattered who could hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Announcement

"Wait."

John groaned in protest but Elizabeth pushed his shoulder and he rolled onto his back, his hands caressing her hips as she followed and straddled him, grateful to finally be in a bed big enough to do this. She began to move steadily on top of him, her head falling back as she found the perfect angle, just the right motion. Her hands planted against John's shoulders as she concentrated on the feel of him underneath her, between her thighs.

His palms slid over her body, groping her breasts gently. Elizabeth felt the temptation to move faster, but she resisted, because the orgasm was building up inside of her in a way she knew from experience would be mind-blowing if she let it happen instead of forcing it.

It took a few tries to get his name out. "John, I want..." She licked her lips, moaned when he pinched her nipple gently.

"What?"

She gasped as she twisted her lips a little, spiking the arousal sweeping through her. Her movements became more frantic. The bed squeaked underneath them and she didn't care.

"Elizabeth?" John was panting now.

Unable to get the words out, she grabbed his hand and put it where she needed it. John touched her the way she'd first shown him all those months ago; he'd practiced until he knew exactly where to touch and how much pressure to apply until he could goad her body almost at will. Greedily, she rocked into his hands, taking him in deeper, riding him harder. It no longer mattered that someone might hear the noises.

It built up, a steady, inexorable climb that made her wild. She wanted the promised climax but everything felt so good - John's body hot and hard and his calloused hands touching her. Even the sweaty hair sticking to her neck and the heavy scent of sex in the air.

Elizabeth clutched at his shoulder, her body moving of its own accord. The orgasm spiraled closer and closer and as the climax hit her, Elizabeth threw her head back and let herself yell with pure ecstatic relief as the release poured through her.

John's fingers dug into her hips, holding her close so he could push up into her. The sound of her unusual scream drove him wild and he curled up to kiss her hard until with one last thrust he fell back and she felt him coming inside of her.

Collapsed in the aftermath, it took a while for either of them to get enough air to speak. John's fingers tangled in her hair. "Jesus, Elizabeth. I think all of Atlantis heard that." He sounded awed.

Elizabeth slid to the side, lying next to him. Her hand rested against his chest and John covered it with his own. His fingers brushed against the wedding ring on her finger absently. She squeezed his hand and smirked. "Good."


End file.
